Millennium: Dawn of a New Day
by Reianna
Summary: The Silver Millennium was a time of trust, of peace, and of love. This is the story told by those who lived it, the fabled Six Inner Princesses and their lovers, Earth’s Six Generals. Prologue up!


Millennium: Dawn of a New Day

By Reianna

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Senshi, the Shittenou, the Guardians (Luna, Artemis, Phobos and Deimos), or Queen Serenity. I do, however, own Queen Viktoria, Queen Seraphim, Queen Auriella, Queen Lynne, Queen Apolla, and Queen Amithyst. If you want to use my characters, please ask me for permission first. Thank you! 

Prologue:

It was the most peaceful time the Universe had ever known. No battles were being fought between galaxies far and wide, there was no tension between any Planetary Families, no anger, no bitterness. Queen Serenity's ultimate goal, and the ultimate goal of her predecessors, had finally been achieved. And so, on the eve of her coronation, she gave a speech that all of the known Universe was to remember in the years to come.

"I have heard talk, ever since I was a young girl, of a time during which no wars will be fought and no hatred will exist on a necessary basis. It is a time I and my family have only dreamt about, for we felt that it was only in our dreams this time did exist. We were wrong. Now is the time to set aside our differences and make those dreams become a reality. We can do it, friends. We can achieve peace and happiness if we try, and I honestly feel that we are ready to try. We will try as one Universe, not as many different stars and planets and moons, to be kind and respectful, for that will ultimately result in true bliss. My friends, if you are ready to accept me as the Moon's Queen, you are ready to try."

Here, applause rang out in every crevice of the Lunarian courts ballroom, and Queen Serenity continued.

"As proof that I will keep my word, I ask the following Queens to come forth." She said once all was quiet. "I do not order, you… I ask."

"Queen Viktoria of Mars, my dear, dear sister."

A tall, slender woman with dark golden locks made her way through the crowd, amethyst eyes glimmering with determination as she joined the newly appointed Queen Serenity up on the stage. The two sisters linked hands and smiled at the cheering crowd below.

"Queen Auriella of Earth." Serenity shouted amidst the roars of excitement. A woman of frail stature leapt onto the stage, hazel eyes glimmering with tears as she grinned at the sight before her. Clasping Viktorias hand within her own, she waited with baited breath to see who would be asked to join them next.

"Queen Seraphim of Venus."

A voluptuous woman with a cheerful disposition and beauty the likes of no other woman in that room joined the three already on stage. Instead of grasping Auriella's hand the way everybody expected her to, she took Serenity's other hand and beamed down at the crowd.

"Queen Lynne of Jupiter." Serenity announced just as a tall, buxom woman with chestnut-brown hair stood up. She was nearly a head taller than the Venutian Queen, but as she took her hand, nobody seemed to notice.

"And, to complete the ring of the Inner Planets, will Queen Amithyst of Mercury and Queen Apolla of the Sun please join us?"

Two women from either side of the crowd forced their way through the mass of applauding people, both timid and frail-looking amidst their people.

As the final two Queens linked hands, Apolla with Amithyst and Lynne, and Amithyst with Apolla and Auriella, Serenity spoke.

"My friends, you have just witnessed an alliance of the seven major kingdoms within this Solar System. From this day forth we will look out for one another's kingdoms as though they were our own. We will protect our peace from any outside forces, as will our children, and our childrens children. By presenting ourselves to you like this, we make a vow to keep our world harmonious for the rest of our days and beyond. Do you accept our vow into your hearts?" she shouted, eyes sparkling. The crowds joyous roar was all she needed for reassurance, because she smiled and said "I call this day the beginning of the Silver Millennium, for this shining silver peace is sure to last us a millennium, if not longer."

The audience below gave the seven Queens a final bout of applause as they disappeared into the Conference Room behind the stage.

"That was quite a speech you gave, Sere." Viktoria said, a frown creasing her brow "But how are we going to achieve this "universal peace," as you call it?"

"Sister… I'm surprised that you would ask me such a thing." Serenity remarked, shaking her head as though she were disappointed. "You congratulate me on my speech, but doubt that I have what it takes…"

"I'm far from doubting your abilities, I'm just skeptical as to your plan. I mean, do you honestly think that the age-old rivalry between Terrans and Martians is going to just stop because you asked it to? Even after I attempted to resolve that by marrying a Martian and trying to show Lunarian allies that it can be done, I was laughed at and nearly banished from the Terran court. Auriella, however, managed to talk some sense into that dull-witted husband of hers."

"Viktoria's right, Sere." Auriella commented. The other four Queens nodded "The only reason she's even allowed to step foot on Terran soil is because she's your sister."

"Ahh…" Serenity said wisely. "But that will all change soon enough, ladies. I talked to Queen Setsuna today."

"The Plutonian Queen?" questioned Amithyst with a small smirk. "Did she tell you our futures again?"

"I know you disbelieve the powers she has, Ami, but please try to keep an open mind about these types of things." The Lunarian Queen commented before she continued "And Setsuna told me that Auriella and Viktoria will bear two daughters who will become the best of friends. It will be their friendship which calms the rivalry between Terrans and Martians. Granted, I know it sounds crazy, but they will be able to do what generations before them have not been able to do: Trust eachother. I know that both my sister and Auriella trust one another, but when it comes to their closeness within their kingdoms, they don't trust one another at all. Isn't that right, ladies?"

Auriella blushed and Viktoria grinned sheepishly.

"See? Their daughters will start a bond which will then convince the kingdoms that the feud is useless and stupid. Plus, it helps that they will look almost identical." The silver-haired Queen added with a laugh.

"What will their names be?" Viktoria asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You tell me."

"You're not allowed to give out that information, huh?" Lynne asked with a laugh. Serenity nodded. "It's up to them what they want to name their children. Setsuna wouldn't even tell me what any of their names were going to be, including my own child."

"Are any of us going to have more than one child?" asked Apolla, a worried expression crossing her facial cast. "Because Tamar wants a son to carry on his legacy…whatever legacy he has, at least."

"I do believe," Serenity began slowly, scrunching up her nose as she thought "That you will have two sons by Tamar… but then…oh dear, I don't think I should tell you this."

"What? Tell me what?" Apolla practically yelled, leaping from her seat as though she was going to force Serenity to tell her.

"Then you will give up your title as Queen and have a son and daughter by a nobleman… a Duke, I think. Your children will never rule, but you will be happy." She added with a small grin. "Setsuna told me that I could tell you if I wanted, that it was my decision."

"I'm glad that you did, Sere. Thank you." Stated Apolla flatly. All of the other Queens looked down, somewhat shocked and saddened by this news. If Apolla renounced her title as Solar Queen, she would no longer be a member of the Lunarian court, or any other court, for that matter. What would happen to the rest of them?

As though she were able to read their minds, Serenity said "The rest of you will stay." To which a sigh of relief was evident in every Queen.

"As for what other Queen will have more than one child, Auriella, you will have a set of twins. One twin will be a boy, who will fall iin love with one of our daughters, the other a girl."

"The same girl who's going to be my daughters best friend?" Viktoria asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically at the thought. Serenity nodded.

"Yes. Auriella will also have a two other daughters and another son."

At that, all of the women seemed astonished, and the eyes of Seraphim, Lynne, Viktoria, Amithyst and Apolla all rested upon Auriella.

"If you don't mind my saying so…" Seraphim began lewdly "You and your husband must get pretty busy in the future!" she then smiled and tossed her mane of shining golden hair over one shoulder. "How many children will I have?"

"One. A daughter whom is every bit as gorgeous as you, Sera."

Seraphim flashed a smile Serenity's way. "Well, that's a relief… I'd hope she'd be beautiful."

"Seraphim, you are so vain!" Lynne exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, just because I'm better looking than you doesn't mean-"

"Enough!" Serenity bellowed, startling them all. "The first step to achieving peace between the planets is to attain peace between ourselves. Sera, Lynne, no more bickering. We know Sera's a bit vain, but she's the reincarnation of the Goddess of love and beauty, so what can you expect?"

After a moment of silence, Amithyst's quiet voice said "What about my child?"

"Once more, a daughter. She will be pretty, but she'll spend too much time in the library to really notice… Any more questions or can we get down to the reason why I called us all together for this meeting?"

"That's okay." Said Lynne. "I'd rather wait until I actually have a child to know about her…or him."

"Her." Serenity said automatically. "We're all going to have at least one daughter, okay?"

All of the other Queens nodded.

"Why, though?" Viktoria was the first to catch on. "Why all daughters?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Serenity. "That's exactly the question I wanted someone to ask. And the answer is simple enough, sister dear. Our daughters are going to be Senshi."

There were collective gasps from around the room as Serenity continued, eyes shining. "Yes, you did hear me correctly. Our daughters are going to be Senshi, warriors of the Solar System."

"I think not!" exclaimed Seraphim angrily. "No daughter of mine will become a rugged, dirty soldier! Not if she's as beautiful as you say she is!"

"Sera, please try to understand that we'll need her in the years to come… there may be some type of threat to our peace later on in life." Serenity tried to rationalize with the nearly hysterical Venutian, but she wasn't hearing it.

"No! My daughter is going to be feminine and dainty! She's not going to be a soldier of any sort!"

"Even if she fights using the power of love like the Senshi of Venus should?" asked Viktoria with a smirk. "Or if she can remain beautiful while she's fighting?"

Seraphim shook her head. "Not even then. My daughter is going to be a Princess. She is not going to have to fight! I don't care what you say, Serenity, she's not going to be a soldier!"

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that." Serenity sighed. "I won't force you, but I really would like you to think it over…"

"Is my daughter going to be a Senshi?" Apolla suddenly asked, eyes fearful and wide. "If she's not legally royal and everything, will she still be entitled to inherit at least that?"

Serenity shook her head. "No… I'm sorry, Apolla."

"Then why in Metallia's name am I even at this meeting?" Apolla yelled as she leapt from her chair, tears welling up in her big blue eyes. "First I find out that I'm going to renounce my title, then that my daughter won't be a Senshi! What purpose do I serve by being at this meeting?!"

"Your daughter may not play a role in this, but your son is a different story…" Serenity commented, eyes reprimanding. "Your son will become one of Earth's Royal Generals, and is going to fall in love with one of the Princesses…one of our daughters. And that will ultimately lead to his becoming royalty by marriage if all of us play our cards correctly."

Apolla sat back down when Serenitys words were made clear to her.

"So, I do play a part in this, after all." She muttered, brow creased. "Will it be one of the royally born sons or the other one?"

"The other one." Said the Lunarian Queen simply. "Now, does anybody have any objections they would like to make against giving their children up to become strong, able warriors?" she asked, a slightly bitter tone coating her words. The other Queens apparently caught onto it, because all was silent. Even Seraphim remained quiet, though she still looked as though she had her doubts. "Good." The Lunarian said after a few seconds of quiet. "On their third birthdays, we will begin introducing the children to one another. Any questions?"

"Yes…" Amithyst began "When are the children to be born?"

"Whenever the Fates decide, Ami… Whenever the Fates decide." Said Serenity. "I now adjourn this meeting, and wish you all good luck.

"And to you, Serenity." The six women chorused "May the light of the Galaxy shine upon you."

And with that, the dawn of the Silver Millennium truly was born.

Author's Note: There you have it, the prologue to my version of the Silver Millennium. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
